This invention relates generally to wearing apparel fabricated of non-woven synthetic fiber material, and more particularly to a medical examination garment for infants created from a single blank of non-woven polyester sheet material.
While the invention will be described in connection with medical examination garments for infants, it will be appreciated that the principles underlying the invention are applicable to adult size medical examination gowns and other low-cost articles of apparel designed to be quickly opened to fully expose the body of the wearer.
In my copending application Ser. No. 585,973, there is disclosed a medical examination garment for infants made of three pieces of synthetic fabric or non-woven paper material which are sewed or otherwise seamed together, use being made of a relatively soft material similar to that used for diapers. The advantage of a garment of the type disclosed in my copending application is that it is adapted to sheath an infant's body in a manner insuring adequate warmth and the absence of drafts, the garment shielding the entire body from contact with dirt and surfaces capable of causing injury, while protecting bandaged areas of the body. A significant feature of this garment is that it can be quickly opened to fully expose the entire body for medical examination.
From the practical standpoint, a garment of the type disclosed in my copending application is relatively difficult and expensive to make, for it is necessary to cut the basic stock material into three pieces and to then seam the pieces together, after which one must attach fasteners thereto. In order to facilitate quick examination of an infant patient with minimum disturbance to the child, the use of synthetic fabric hook and loop fasteners is desirable, for such closures can be released quickly without difficulty. However, it has not heretofore been feasible to ultrasonically bond such closures, which are formed of nylon, to polyester fabric of the type suitable for infant garments.